


From friends to something more

by VenlaMatleena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendzone, Speed Dating, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Steve Rogers at a Speed-dating event but even though there are sparks, you end up being friend-zoned...</p>
<p>But hey, it is great to have Steve as your friend too, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speed date

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is partially from Enigmatic Encounters re-imagined what would had happened if the reader had not worked for the enemy.

You stepped inside a bar. It was filled with people. You had promised to go to a speed dating –night with your friend. First time for a long time you were having a weekend off and your friend had made you to give your word that you would join her when there was a speed date –event happening and you were not working. You got a nametag and sat down by a small table. The host explained the rules; the men always moved one table to the left when the alarm went off. There were always five minutes per table to find out if you wanted to get to know each other more.  
The guys did not impress you much, the handsome ones were just too self-absorbed and the not-so-handsome ones were boring. It was a time for a break. You decided to get yourself a drink, there was no way you could survive the second half sober.  
  
You noticed a handsome, tall, blonde man surrounded by women. It was Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America but you did not recognize him. His friend Sam had asked him to be his wingman but had been more like a plot to get him out and possibly meet someone… your case was pretty much the same. He walked to you.  
\- Having fun? he asked casually.  
\- Uhm… it depends on the definition of the word “fun”. If getting equally annoyed and bored is being considered as “fun” then sure; I’m having time of my life.  
\- That bad?  
\- Unfortunately so.  
\- I get an impression that you did not come here willingly…  
\- That is correct. I’m here for a friend… who is apparently doing quite well without me. you said and pointed at your friend who was surrounded by guys  
\- Ah… I see, well, if it makes you feel any better… my situation is very much the same. he said and pointed at Sam who was flirting quite openly with a redhead.  
\- Yeah, the only difference is that every girl here would die to get a date with you.  
\- Ha-ha! What makes you say so?  
\- Well… You have the looks, obviously. But… I’m curious… you’re talking with the most unpopular woman here tonight and I assume that you’re doing so free-willingly, it makes me wonder if you either are planning to embarrass me, or you’re feeling sorry for me…  
\- What?  
\- or… you just have a weird taste of women.  
Rogers was speechless.  
\- Relax… I’m only teasing you. you said and chuckled.  
  
You finally got your drink and then the host asked everyone to return to their places. You sat down and looked for the man you had enjoyed talking with the most whole evening. Soon however you had been swept back to the despair and boredom. The man was having fun. He was laughing at the jokes that the women told to impress him. You were annoyed; such a handsome, tall, well-build, polite… man.  
\- Oh, stop it! you said half aloud when the alarm went off again.  
\- Well hi there. you heard a familiar voice saying.  
\- Still having fun?  
-Yeah… tremendously. So… Steve… you said as you read his name from his nametag.  
\- Are you having fun?  
\- I am now…  
\- Ha-ha! Thanks! you exclaimed.  
\- No… I didn’t mean it like that… I am having fun in the general meaning of the word.  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah… Tell you the truth, after the break, this is the table I’ve been most looking forward to.  
\- You’re kidding, right?  
\- No… So… (Y/N)… What do you do for living?  
\- Uhm… nothing too special… I work with computers, quite simple and boring stuff, really... I am an office rat that no one notices. you answered.  
\- And how about you?  
\- Well… nothing that special either. Security…  
\- Ah, should had guessed.  
\- Why?  
\- Well… you look like you are practically living at the gym and you’re too pretty to be bouncer.  
Steve laughed. You shared a lively conversation with him and then the alarm went off again.  
\- Thank you for a lovely chat. you said and smiled. You never felt connection to anyone, mostly because you never let anyone close or opened yourself up to anyone to get actually to know you. It was rather dangerous to connect with anyone in a metaphorical sense so you just kept your distance and had managed to avoid heartaches for many, many years.  
  
After a few more boring speed dates it was time to go home. You did not see Steve and figured that he had gone home already, or most likely hooked up with someone. You got your jacket from the cloakroom and saw the handsome guy, Steve, speaking with your friend. “Figures” you thought to yourself as you walked to her.  
\- Hi… excuse me… you said and got your friends attention.  
\- I’m calling it a day.  
\- Yeah… Steve here came to tell me that he was going to take you home.  
\- Uhm… I did not know that.  
\- Yes… I saw you getting your jacket so I figured that you might need someone to make sure that you’ll get home safely.  
\- Well thank you for that gallant gesture but I can assure you…  
\- It’s not necessary?  
\- Yes… it really isn’t. I’m not a damsel in distress kind of girl. you told him smilingly. Steve smiled back.  
\- It will be my pleasure. he said and it was obvious that he wasn’t going to take a no for an answer, besides you did not mind. You just did not want to seem too interested or desperate or easy.  
\- Very well. you said and wished your friend goodnight.  
  
You walked slowly with Steve. It was spring and trees were blooming. You were almost wishing that things were different, that you were different, that it would be easier to just go with it and not to think about what might happen in the future; "if I let this man walk me home, will he break my heart within next 10 years" -kind of BS. It was nice to connect with someone. You stopped in a park for a moment to sit under a tree on a bench. The atmosphere was relaxed in a friendly way but there were sparks between you two and there was no way of denying it.  
\- You seem far too interesting for a boring office-work… What is it that you really do? he asked suddenly.  
\- What do you mean? Did you not know that behind every big corporation is an army of office rats just like me? It is not the most interesting job in the world but it does pay the bills.  
\- Where do you work?  
\- I... rather not discuss it... I signed a contract and I could get into trouble if I talked about my employer. But I am pretty sure that since you're working in the field of security... you are familiar with this kind of... privacy issues. you said and stood up.  
\- Listen, I'm a bit cold... I think I should get going.  
\- Or... I could give you my jacket and we could stay for a moment. he said almost shyly. You checked out your phone.  
\- The truth is that there should be a meteor shower tonight and as I happen to be interested in space... I have planned to camp on the roof of my department building and catch a shooting star... and maybe even stay up until the sunrise.  
\- Oh...  
\- You could, of course, join me. I have bought snacks.  
\- Maybe some other time. I will walk you home, though.  
"Damn" you thought, nodded with a smile and stood up. You lived just on the other side of the park and after a ten minute walk you were standing at the door of the building.  
\- This... is me. you said and pointed at the building.  
\- Alright. Well I'm glad that you got home safely. Have a lovely stargazing... night.  
\- Thank you. you said and smiled. Steve smiled and then left.  
\- By the way... I had fun... in a normal meaning of the word. you shouted and waved your had as a goodbye. He turned and shouted "likewise".


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the night is not over after all :)

You went in, gathered some blankets, a few pillows, a couple of candles and snacks and headed to the roof. You filled in an air-mattress and organized your snacks and pillows and lighted up the candles. The rooftop was rather dark so the candles were for safety and hell, you liked candles so why not! After a short moment you heard a noise coming from the fire escape. You stood up and went to look.  
\- Changed your mind? you asked when the man hopped on the roof. It was Steve.  
\- Yes. he said. You chuckled and turned to return to your camp. He did not follow you. You stopped and stretched your hand at him. After a moment of hesitation he walked to you, took your hand and followed you. You sat down and he sat down to the opposite side of the mattress.  
\- You really are camping. he said.  
\- Yes! Such a beautiful night like this... it would be a shame to waste it. you said and poured Steve a glass of white wine. Then you noticed that you did not have another glass and you excused yourself for a moment. You ran to your apartment, checked your face out, brushed your teeth "just in case" you thought and then returned to the rooftop. You did not see him when you got back.  
  
\- Steve? you said and hit your toe to something because you were not paying attention to your surroundings. "Shit" you sighed and bit your lip.  
\- Are you alright? What happened? Steve asked. He had been on the other side of the rooftop looking at the sleeping city.  
\- Just... hit my toe. you said and laughed. "This is exactly why I should had brought more than just 3 candles" you muttered to yourself.  
\- What was that?  
\- Nothing... it is not the first time this happens, so I decided to be wise and bring candles... and I still manage to hit my toe. you laughed as you sat down and poured yourself a glass of wine too. Steve came to raise a toast with you  
\- To the-uhm... you said and did not know how to finish the sentence.  
\- How about we drink to new friends and shooting stars?  
"Friends" you thought. You had been friend-zoned. You felt bitterly disappointed but kept the happy, excited expression on your face like a pro. It was not the first time that someone that you liked did not like you... and you liked Steve. You looked down for a moment, nodded and then raised the glass.  
  
\- Friends. you said and drank a half of the glass instantly. You had sliced some fruits, bought a couple of different cheeses and crackers; that was the snack. You managed to see a couple of shooting stars.  
\- Oh, I saw one! you exclaimed and pointed at a spot on the night sky that was now black.  
\- I don't believe you. I was looking at the exact same place than you and I saw nothing. Steve said. You groaned.  
\- Now there! you said and pointed another spot.  
\- I guess you get to make a wish now.  
\- I guess I do... you said and smiled. You looked up silently and thought "I wish you unfriend-zoned me and asked me out".  
\- What did you wish for?  
\- I can't tell you!  
\- Why?  
\- It will not happen if I do. you chuckled.  
\- I did not know that there are rules like that.  
\- Yes... there are. And rules… they must be respected. you said and smiled. You dared to look into his eyes for a long moment. He had moved to sit next to you and although he did not touch you, he still sat so very close. You heard him breathing peacefully and you felt his warm breath on your skin, or maybe you were imagining. It was one of those moments where you wait the other person to make a move, the moment before the first kiss. There was a cold wind coming from the sea that made you shiver and blew your hair on your face. You tried to gather the runaway locks behind your ear but despite your efforts you did not manage to get them all.  
\- You still have... Steve said and smiled.  
\- Yeah... oh man, seriously? you said and tried to fix it but the next gush of wind messed up everything again.  
\- Allow me... he said and carefully tucked the lock behind your ear. He brushed the lock a couple of times "just to be sure" even though it was secured behind the ear at the first time. His fingers brushed "accidentally" your cheek and earlobe as he pulled his hand away. He was clearly nervous, which you found odd because you would had thought that surely a man of his looks dated a lot. You could not had been more wrong.  
  
You poured him another glass of wine and filled your glass as well. You were getting a little tipsy but the alcohol did not seem to influence Steve at all, and it did not because his body burned the alcohol away before it had a change to affect him; he was a superhuman after all. You lay down and stared at the sky.  
\- Do you usually attend speed-dates? he asked suddenly. You chuckled.  
\- Gosh no! But I guess my friend would like me to find myself someone... She just says that she wants a "wingman" but I know she can handle speed-dating like a boss.  
\- Would you like to find someone then? he asked. You did not know what to think; was this just friendly chat or... flirting? Surely not flirting.  
\- Well... My friend thinks that I need someone strong and calm in my life...  
\- And what do you think?  
\- Well, maybe… sure… although I enjoy my life as it is. you said and felt like you had to explain yourself.  
\- I mean... I am happy as I am. Sure, I am slightly lonely sometimes... and I do want romance in my life and to meet that one special someone but... on the other hand... I am sorry to say... Gosh! Men these days! you stated and groaned playfully.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- No offence, but it seems that gentlemen have become extinct. I am not a damsel in distress and I do not expect to be looked after or anything... but a certain amount of politeness and courtesy... everybody seems to lack it these days. And I mean no offence, there are exceptions of course... I mean you seem to be an exception since you have not tried to grab my ass or anything. you said and burst into laughter. Yep! The wine was really kicking in and your tolerance was not that high anyway. Steve blushed. He did not know what to comment. He just listened you laughing and chuckled briefly.  
\- How about you? I guess you date a lot... you asked and then mumbled the last part.  
\- I actually don't.  
\- Let me guess, you usually do hookups?  
\- What is a... hookup? he asked. "Really?" you thought and tried to cover your surprise.  
\- It... is... when people just see each other to have... you said and hoped that he got the idea. It felt awkward to talk about the subject.  
\- Oh... I see... No... I don't do... hookups.  
\- Seriously?  
\- Yes. Seriously.  
\- Wow... you really are an exception. you said and sighed.  
\- What is your opinion about hookups?  
\- Well... Single adults are free to do what they want, in mutual understanding... but personally... not my cup of tea. you answered. Steve smiled slightly.  
  
\- When does the sun rise? you said in order to change the subject into something more general and less personal.  
\- Not for few hours.  
\- Oh no... really?  
\- Yes, why?  
\- I am getting sleepy but I don't want to miss the sunrise! Oh well, I guess I have to call it a day. you said and sat up. Steve stood up and helped you to stand up as well. He pulled you up with such a force that you stumbled and almost fell. He grabbed you putting his arm under your arm and held you basically against his body.  
\- Sorry... I am... slightly... clumsy... when I'm... tired. you stumbled with words as you looked into his eyes. "Friend-zone" you thought and continued by saying  
\- Alright... I am now well-balanced. Thank you. and broke free from his embrace. Steve sighed or maybe it was your hopeful mind playing tricks on you.  
\- Yes, right. I will help you to... clean this up. he said and took the pillows and blankets. You collected the candles, snacks and glasses while he emptied the mattress. After that he walked you to your door. He came to the hallway and closed the door so your conversation would not bother the neighbors. It was still nighttime.  
\- Thank you. you said as you took the pillows from his hands after you had emptied your hands.  
\- I had a wonderful night. you continued.  
\- Yes, likewise. he answered. Again there was a moment of silence in a small room making the distance between you two almost nonexistent. You broke the moment and offered your hand for a handshake.  
\- Goodnight. you said and shook his hand awkwardly as he took it. Then you let it go and he left. You were slightly disappointed that he had not asked your number but you thought that he knew where you lived so if he wanted to... be your friend... he would surely find you again.


	3. At work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, where are you working?

The next Monday Steve went to work and met his friend Sam.  
\- So... I saw you leaving with a woman from the speed-date. How did it go?  
Steve chuckled.  
\- Any action?  
\- Well... there were a few occasions where I could had kissed her, but I don't think she was interested, so I didn’t.  
\- What! You are Captain America! What do you mean she was not interested?  
\- First of all... She did not recognize me and I did not tell... We had fun...  
\- Doing what?  
\- Eating snacks and stargazing. Camping on the rooftop.  
\- And you did not make a move... you are unbelievable! Did you get her number?  
\- She did not offer it.  
\- Man! You need to ask for it! Now she probably thinks that you friend-zoned her... or you are gay.  
\- Anyway... shall we talk about something else? Did you meet anyone?  
\- Yeah... I hooked up with one fine piece of ass... Sam said and told him about the date. Apparently he "got some". Instantly Steve understood what you had meant by that "men these days" -comment.  
  
Life went on. Two and half months after the speed-dating-event you were at your work place. It was Monday and nothing was really going as you wanted. You had copied a wrong memo and your mind was still recovering from a date that had gone well but very late. You were late from the meetings and as you were running down the hall to the next meeting, you turned a corner and bumped into someone. You dropped your papers and knelt instantly to gather them.  
\- I am so, so sorry! you said as you tried to save the papers and still be on time in the next meeting.  
\- The fault was all mine.  
You recognized the voice. It was Steve... although he was wearing his Captain America gear as he was just returning from an assignment. He had squatted down to help you.  
\- Steve! What are you doi-... oh! I am sorry, Captain Rogers... you said when you noticed that you were actually talking with the Cap himself. The last part you mumbled embarrassed.  
\- (Y/N)... What a surprise! What do you...  
\- I work here, Captain Rogers. you said and stood up right away when you had managed to collect the papers.  
\- I see. Want to grab a lunch?  
\- Now?  
\- Sure.  
\- Sorry, can't. I must run... I am late already.  
\- Oh... I will not keep you... then. he said. His voice did not match his appearance because he looked in control but did not sound that at all. You passed him and ran forward.  
\- Bye! you shouted. After escaping behind a corner you stopped to breathe for a second. "No way" you mumbled.  
\- What "no way"? your co-worker asked.  
\- Nothing... you commented, took a big breath and followed her to a meeting room.  
  
You were working at the Stark Industries, even in the Avenger tower but since you never left your floor to visit the actual tower you had never ran into Steve... Captain Rogers. You did not dare to call him Steve. Steve was "just a guy -name" and Steve Rogers was not exactly "just a guy".  
The next day you bumped into Rogers again, this time at the copy machines. You were changing a toner when you heard “an ahem”.  
\- Just a second… I’m trying to fix this freaking toner-problem. Feel free to use the printers down the hall in the room… you said and turned to see who you were actually talking to  
-…seven.  
\- Hi!  
\- Captain Rogers…  
\- Please call me Steve.  
\- I think… not. It does not feel right. You are basically my boss… or not you… Tony Stark is, even though I’ve never even met him… like I said… an office rat that no one notices… Uhm… I’m talking too much… What can I do for you?  
\- I was just in the neighborhood and decided to come and see how busy you’re today.  
\- Oh… Well… I am not that busy today. I may actually walk into places and I have managed to avoid colliding with people.  
\- Too busy for lunch?  
\- I’m afraid so. I can’t really remember when I’ve had time to have lunch the last time… could had been last month… or maybe the month before… definitely after the speed-date… thing… although I should not be talking about personal stuff at work, it’s not professional and might get into trouble for that… I really don’t want to get into trouble… Oh… I am blabbering again.  
\- How about… as your boss… I tell you to have a break right now? Will you dare to defy my direct orders?  
\- Uhm… I know you are the Captain and all, but technically I work for Stark Industries and not for the Avengers so… that kind of makes you not-my-boss.  
\- Then in that case, you must call me Steve.  
\- No… I can’t!  
\- Why?  
\- It feels impropriate! I can call you Steve outside work if you want but within these walls and during office hours it is strictly “Captain Rogers” or “Mr. Rogers”… “Sir” goes well too, doesn’t it?  
Rogers laughed. He was not going to let you that easily.  
\- I think I saw a snack vending machine down the hall… Come on, get a snack with me. Sure you have time for a small snack.  
\- Fine… but I have the next meeting in 10 minutes… So next 8 minutes I will be all yours. you said and then regretted being so flirty. “All yours” you mocked yourself.  
\- If 8 minutes is all you can give me, then 8 minutes is all I need. he said and walked you to the vending machine.  
  
\- My treat. he said and bought you a cookie. For himself he bought a protein bar.  
\- Thanks! Next ones are on me. you said.  
\- So why is it that you have never met Stark?  
\- The answer is quite simple really; I work for someone, who works for someone, who works for someone, who then possibly works for someone who works directly for Stark. Big corporation and I am at the very bottom of the food chain… I am where the carcasses sink when… uhm… a fish dies and it sinks… down… I am basically at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. The only difference between me and the deep sea fish is that I don’t have those… light… thingies. Although I am not sure if I’d like to have those… I’d be like a Christmas tree on two feet… not sure if I were cool with that… you muttered and then finally shut up.  
\- Uh-uh… But how about in the company parties? How come I’ve never met you before?  
\- I have not been attending that many parties and the ones I have attended, I’ve kept my distance.  
\- Why?  
\- Well you know, you never know whether you’re actually working or not… and is it appropriate to act like we were all friends beyond floor limitations…  
\- You do not seem to think too highly of what you do.  
\- I make copies… I don’t actually save the world.  
Rogers chuckled and leaned to the wall.  
\- We even have an ongoing boring -contest with the accounting department. We always say that there is at least one even more boring job in this company and that is accounting... I am pretty sure they say the exact same thing about us.  
\- Well if you ever need excitement and danger to your life, feel free to look me up. he said and blushed just a bit.  
\- Ha-ha! I will keep that in mind. Anyway... you said and checked the time from your phone.  
\- I think my time is up. Have a great day Captain Rogers. you said and then you were on your way.  
  
During the next weeks Rogers visited your part of the building almost daily. And even though you had only a moment to spare for a friendly chat, it was something that really cheered up your day. You were going to host a party next weekend and though about inviting your favorite superhero there. You did not have that many friends and most of them were working with you. On Monday you had decided to invite Rogers but he did not show up. The next day he did not show up either. On Thursday you decided to send him an email.  
"Hi, I am hosting a small party on Saturday. If you are free and have nothing to do, feel free to attend. The party will start at 6 pm and the dress code is casual. (Y/N)"  
You hit the send -button and then hoped that no one other read that email because it was sent from your work email to his work email. Rogers was just training with Sam and Natasha Romanov when Jarvis, the operating system, announced that Steve Rogers had one new message from sender "(Y/N)".  
\- Who is that? Romanov asked. She was clearly interested to know because she had tried to hook him up with various women in the office.  
\- She is... a friend.  
\- Let's see what "the friend" has to say. Jarvis, please read the email.  
\- Very well, agent Romanov. Jarvis said and read the email before Rogers managed to tell him not to.  
\- Is that the woman you go to visit almost every day, at the accounting or something? Sam asked.  
\- Well, she does not work for the accounting.  
\- Right... So... where did you meet her? Romanov asked.  
\- I met her... some time ago... at a bar.  
\- Since when have you gone to bars... wait a second! Is that her? Sam asked.  
\- Is that who? Romanov said clearly interested.  
\- Rogers met some chick at a speed-date -thing, spent most of the night with her and did not even get to the first base.  
\- You are so adorably pathetic! Romanov exclaimed.  
\- Is that her? Sam asked. Rogers did not answer, he looked at Sam clearly annoyed.  
\- Well? Romanov asked.  
\- Yes. But we are just friends. That is all. he said and sighed.  
\- Wait a minute! Have you been friend-zoned? Romanov asked and she sounded surprised and amused at the same time.  
\- I think it was Rogers who did the friend-zoning and now he does not know how to... break the zone. Sam analyzed.  
\- Well... you break the zone by going to her party and then you'll stay after the other guests leave... you know? Jarvis...  
\- Yes, agent Romanov?  
\- Reply to the sender "(Y/N)" that "Yes, I am more than happy to come, thank you for the invitation. Yours truly, Steve".  
\- Certainly. Jarvis answered and sent the email.  
\- "Yours truly"? Sam laughed.  
\- Yeah well, signing as Captain Rogers would not really do the trick, would it? Romanov said and winked at Rogers.  
You got the email and read it through.  
\- "Yours truly"? you chuckled and replied "Great! See you then! (Y/N)"


	4. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to your party

It was Saturday and you had a day off. You had cleaned your apartment and prepared snacks for the night. You took a shower and then got yourself ready. The first guests arrived at 17:55 and by 20:03 everyone had arrived, except one. Rogers had been called to work because there was a hostage situation in one bank. It was 20:35 when he finally got home to take a quick shower. He changed his clothes and then took a motorcycle ride to your place. It was 21:45 when he knocked your door. You went to open, almost certain that it was a neighbor complaining about the noise. You did not think that Rogers... Steve... was actually coming.  
  
\- Coming! you shouted and opened the door.  
\- Rogers! you said surprised.  
\- I am sorry I'm late. There was an emergency...  
\- No, no... it is okay. Please come in! you said and moved away from the door so he could come further in. He took off his jacket and noticed a mountain of shoes and that you were not wearing any so he took off his. He gave you a deep red rose. It was beautiful and rich in color. You thanked him and gave him a drink.  
\- Please, everybody... This is Steve... Steve... here are everybody, mostly from accounting and data-services.  
\- What are we celebrating? he asked after personally greeting everyone.  
\- My promotion. I am no longer in the "copy and scan" -department... but in the data analysis... The floor is the same though, but I don't fight against the copy machines anymore but search the deep web...  
\- Deep... web?  
\- The dark place of the Internet that is not indexed, the 90 percent of the information is there and it cannot be reached through a regular browser. That is where all the weirdos, criminals and maniacs hang out. you answered, clearly trying to make the job sound more thrilling that it actually was.  
\- That sounds... dangerous. Steve said and looked at you like he tried to analyze whether he approved it or not.  
\- Come on... I browse the Internet! I do so in my small, unimportant cubicle and then I write reports of things that I've found.  
\- Right... I am not sure if I fully understand what you do, but... congratulations! he said and hugged you all of a sudden. The hug was awkward. You did not know should you wrap your arms around him or... what? You decided to wrap one arm and then tap his should the back of his shoulder in a friendly way. The hug continued and he even dared to move his hand on the area of your upper back that was not covered. You were wearing a sleeveless dress. The touch of his fingers made your skin tingle.  
  
\- Ahem! your friend said and broke the embrace.  
\- Yes? you said and turned to face her.  
\- I must go now... I have to let the babysitter go home.  
\- Yes, of course! Thank you for coming! you said and hugged your friend. You walked her to the door and said goodbyes.  
It was getting late, almost midnight and the last guests were leaving. You thanked them for coming and then were left alone with Steve. You turned volume down and changed the music into chillout -style.  
\- Thank you so much for coming. you said and then sat on the sofa.  
\- Thank you for the invitation. he said and sat down as well.  
\- I hope you had a good time.  
\- Yes! Although I am sure that spending time with you anywhere would mean good time. he said and smiled shyly.  
\- Likewise, Mr. Rogers. you said and smiled widely.  
\- It is Steve...  
\- But... Steve is like a "normal dude" -name and it feels weird to call you "Steve" knowing that... Hm… Uhm… you said and got lost in his blue eyes as he stared into yours intensely.  
\- This is definitely outside office hours and outside the office. he said with a smile on his face. He leaned a bit closer.  
\- Yes... This ain't an office alright. you commented. It was getting harder to breath for some reason and you stood up to open the window. The cool night air greeted your lungs and you took a couple of lung-full’s. Then you turned. You were surprised to find Steve standing right behind you, or... in front of you, so close again. You felt strange magnetism to him but you did not dare to raise your head. He put his hand on your cheek and then guided your face gently up.  
  
His phone rang. He sighed and looked disappointed.  
\- I have to take this. he said. You gulped and walked to the kitchen. He talked about work-things and you started to gather the dishes into the sink and the food into the fridge. He hung up the call.  
\- Apparently... I must go. he said.  
\- Oh... well... the party is over anyway. you commented and looked around just to emphasize the fact that all the guests had gone home.  
\- This was nice… we should do this some other time too.  
\- What?  
\- Spend time together outside work. Thank you for a wonderful evening. he said and went to the hallway to put on his shoes and jacket. You walked there and leaned to a wall as he got dressed.  
\- I really like you. he said and took your hand and as he was pulling you closer his phone rang again. It was Romanov asking "are you coming?" Apparently there was an emergency. He left the apartment and you stayed standing in the hallway with your heart beating like a drum, almost drumming its way out from your chest. You gasped for air as you tried to understand the situation. All this time you had thought Steve as your friend and that was it...  
"I really like you" you replayed the words in your mind over and over. Surely you had misunderstood. Of course he liked you... you were good friends. "Aww-shit! You and him are just friends" you assured yourself.  
\- What kept you so long? Romanov asked as Rogers came down. He ignored the question and groaned with an annoyed tone.  
\- Okay, what is the matter? he asked and after a short chat he drove away following Romanov.


	5. "I really like you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! He really likes you... what could it mean?

The next Monday was just like any other Monday at the office. You browsed the deep web and tried to contact people who maybe knew some sites that were impossible to find otherwise, red rooms or terrorist groups for example. You had not heard from Rogers since Saturday night and he had not come to visit you either around the lunch time like he usually did. Then suddenly he stormed into your cubicle.  
\- Hi Rogers... you said after you had survived the slight heart attack that he had caused to you by surprising you like that.  
\- I must go... there is a mission... a pretty dangerous one... Level 9 in the scale of New York... Loki... Aliens and so on... he stumbled. You stood up.  
\- Okay...  
Romanov came to the door to tell Rogers to hurry up. You greeted her.  
\- You should go then... you said.  
\- To hell with it... he mumbled, pulled you into his arms and kissed you briefly. The moment was over before you even realized what had happened. He ran out with Romanov and you stayed standing alone again. You touched your lips and sat down. The rest of the day you were like in a haze. You were worried and happy at the same time, not really grasping the idea... "He kissed me... he came to my cubicle before going to save the world and he kissed me" you thought.  
  
After two weeks there was a victory party. The mission had been long but successful and the world had been saved. Everybody at the Stark Industries had been invited to the party. You were slightly nervous about seeing Rogers again, especially among the other heroes. You took the elevator to the top floor. You were one of the firsts to arrive. Stark was there.  
\- So you must be (Y/N)... he said and came to greet you.  
\- Yes, Mr. Stark. you answered and greeted him with a bow, which was more like a nod.  
\- How long have you been working here?  
\- For a... year, Sir.  
\- Uh-uh... And how long have you been dating Capsicle?  
\- Excuse me?  
\- Rogers... How long have you been dating Rogers?  
\- I'm not...  
\- Sure you are... Romanov told that she saw him kissing you.  
\- Oh... that...  
\- Hey, it's all cool. Grandpa Rogers need someone young to keep him going. he joked.  
\- Right...  
\- And here he is... Stark said as he pointed at Rogers. You tilted your head slightly and turned to greet him.  
\- Is the world saved? you asked and looked at him with a thoughtful look.  
\- Yes ma'am. You may sleep your nights in peace again. he answered.  
\- Was it... dangerous? Level 9 in the scale of New York, Loki and aliens?  
Rogers laughed. Maybe he had exaggerated slightly although the missions were never safe.  
  
\- Let me introduce you to everybody. he said and then escorted you to Thor.  
\- Milady. I have heard many things about you from Captain Rogers. he said. His voice was deep and he spoke in an old fashioned way. You smiled and greeted him.  
\- Have you really? I hope that at least some of them have been good. you joked.  
\- Yes, indeed. Now that I have met you personally, I must say that he is very lucky man to court such a beautiful lady as yourself.  
You blushed and did not know what to say. Everybody seemed to think that you were dating Stev... no... Rogers... within the office walls, the name still was Rogers.  
After introducing you to everybody he got you a glass of punch.  
\- Thank you! you said and smiled. You took a sip.  
\- Oh wow! That is strong! you stated and giggled a bit.  
\- Have you been here before? he asked because you seemed to look around you quite a lot, mostly because you were feeling like a deep sea fish out of water.  
\- No, I have not. The view... you said and walked to the window, “wow” you sighed. You could see far into the horizon and the city was lighting up as the sun was setting behind the buildings.  
\- I need to talk about something with you...  
\- Sure... you said and turned to face him.  
\- In private. he continued.  
\- Now?  
\- Yes.  
\- Okay... I am pretty sure that my floor is empty... you answered. Rogers nodded and you both took an elevator down. You stepped out at the accounting-data analysis -floor and walked a little further.   
  
The floor was dark and the only light was a green "exit" sign. You were going to put some lights but Rogers took your hand and said  
\- Don't...  
\- What's going on?  
\- I must know if you... like me... I need you to tell me... he said with a shaky voice.  
\- Uhm... Of course I like you... Is something wrong? You sound... nervous. you said.  
\- Good... You know that I would never hurt you, right?  
\- Okay... now you're making me nervous. What is going on?  
\- I cannot see you anymore...  
\- Okay...  
\- I can't be your friend...  
\- Uhm... Okay... May I ask why? Is it something that I've said? Did I do something?  
\- No... Nothing like that. It's just... that... I want more. I need... more.  
\- More... like? I am not following you...  
\- This... he said and cupped your face with his large, strong hands. He leaned closer and then pressed his lips on yours. He kissed you softly and then before you knew it, he pulled his lips away, although he stayed close. His nose touched yours and you felt his warm breath on your skin. You smiled and then put your hands on his chest. He was waiting for a rejection but instead of pushing him away, you grabbed the collar of his jacked and pulled him to kiss you again. This time you moved your lips slowly on his as you tried to feel his lips with yours, explore them. He encouraged his mind and did the same. After a moment you reluctantly pulled yourself apart from him.  
\- I think... we should probably head back... you said.  
\- Soon... he said and pulled you back into his arms. This time he hugged you and kissed your forehead.  
\- Would you go on a date with me? he asked.  
\- I'd love that. you said with a smile on your face. There were butterflies in your stomach and it felt like your feet were about to give in. Then you returned to the party and stayed there among the other staff until it was midnight.  
  
The party was over. It was late October and the weather was turning chilly. Steve had promised to give you a ride home so you did not have to walk or take a cab... besides he wanted to make sure that you got home safely. He parked in front of your building.  
\- Will you go for a walk with me? you asked.  
\- Sure, but are you not tired?  
\- A quick walk... I want to sober up before going to bed.  
\- You're not drunk...  
\- Well, not that much, maybe a little-ha-ha! Fine... I just want to get some air... and possibly hang out with you for a moment longer.  
\- Whatever the reason... I would like to go for a walk with you. he said and got out from the car. He walked to your side and opened the door for you. You stepped out and breathed in the cool night air. You walked slowly into the park and stopped to look at a fountain. A cold wind made you shiver, Steve noticed it and took off his jacket. He put it on your shoulders and then wrapped his arms around you, standing behind you and breathing in the scent of your hair.  
  
\- Are you warm? he asked.  
\- Yes... but you're freezing now, aren't you?  
\- No... I survived almost 70 years in ice... a little chill does not bother me.  
\- Right... Aaa... Now I understand where that "Capsicle" comes from!  
\- You heard it from Stark, didn't you?  
\- Yes. He has rather many nick names for you. Some of them I don't even understand... you said and made Steve laugh.  
\- We don’t sometimes get along that well because our personalities are so different. He tells me that I am old fashioned and he mocks me for it… but I have also told him what I think… so I guess we’re even.  
\- You two are friends anyway, right?  
\- Yes. he answered. You stood there laughing and chatting for an hour and then you started to feel really sleepy. He walked you to your apartment and came to your hallway. You took his jacket off your shoulders and handed it back to him.  
\- May I kiss you goodnight? he asked.  
\- You may... you answered and leaned closer. He ran his fingers on your jaw and on your neck, almost like searching the right way to hold you. His fingers dived in your hair and his with his other hand he pulled you closer. His nose touched your cheek as he pressed soft kissed on your jaw getting nearer to your lips. You slid your hand behind his head and pulled him closer as your other hand caressed his shoulder. You kissed for a long time up to the point when you had to break away to catch your breath.  
\- Oh wow... you sighed as you leaned his forehead against yours.  
\- So... dinner and a movie tomorrow? he asked with his eyes closed.  
\- Sounds good.  
\- I'll pick you up at 5 pm. Okay?  
\- Okay. you answered. You reached up to kiss him again just as he was about to go.  
\- Goodnight. you whispered after him as he disappeared into the stairway.


	6. Let me take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is calm before the storm.

Your date with him went well. You went to see a space-survival-movie and after that you went to have a dinner in a cozy restaurant. Time passed and you kept seeing each other a couple times a week and he visited your floor almost daily. Then one day your boss, not Tony Stark but one of those countless middlemen asked you to his office.  
\- How long have you been with us? he asked.  
\- About a year at copy-and-scan and almost 5 months at the data-analysis department.  
\- I see... You know Jarvis?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well Jarvis will take over your department and I'm afraid we have to let you go.  
\- Oh...  
\- You just aren't efficient enough. Nothing personal, just business. he said and gave you a paper stating that your working contract had been terminated.  
\- You may leave immediately. he said and shifted his attention back to the computer screen.  
\- Oh... you said and stood up. You walked to your cubicle and took your bag. You put on your jacket and said goodbyes to your co-workers. "We'll keep in touch" they said but you knew that you did not really share any interests. Work had been the thing that had glued you together. You walked down the hall, swiped your ID-card one last time and signed out from the building. It was the beginning of December.  
  
You got home, took off your shoes and jacket, put your bag on the floor and walked into your bedroom. Losing your job was like the worst thing to happen. Besides all this time you had thought that you had been doing rather good job; you had managed to contact some people online who knew criminals that ran a red room –site. To get fired like this was a big setback even in the personal point of view. The records had to be set straight… but not today.  
  
Rogers took the elevator to the accounting-floor. He had become a familiar sight there and he was always greeted by the same faces who told him where to find you in case you were not in your cubicle.  
\- Hey... you know where (Y/N) is? he asked one of the accountants.  
\- Oh... (Y/N)? She got fired. Jarvis took over her job.  
\- Did Stark fire her?  
\- Stark? As in "Tony Stark"? I don't think Stark even knows what happens here on the ground level.  
Rogers took a pen and tapped it against the table surface a couple of times.  
\- (Y/N) is probably home by now, she left two hours ago.  
\- Thanks. Rogers answered and went back upstairs. He tried to call you but you did not answer. You had turned your phone on mute because you wanted to be left alone for a moment. Rogers knew that since you had told him that you did not deal with negative feelings and bad news that well. He was worried though.  
  
\- So... how was Mrs. Rogers? Stark asked when Rogers got back to the top floor.  
\- I have to say that I was not expecting you to return this qui-  
\- (Y/N) has been fired.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- Yes... Apparently your operating system can do her job better than she can so she was fired.  
\- I... have no idea what goes on so far down- Stark stated with a tone that reeked disrespect and ignorance which caused Rogers to look at him with an angry look on his face.  
\- I mean... it is a big company... I can't personally know what happens... around here. I have too much of my own shit to be taken care of. he continued and fixed himself a drink.  
\- You'd better find her a new job from the Avengers -initiative by tomorrow. I am signing off now. Rogers said and walked to the elevator.  
\- How is it my problem if Jarvis can do her job better than her? Stark shouted.  
  
Steve parked outside your building. He tried to call you but you did not answer still. An old lady came out from the building and let him in from the front door. He ran up the stairs and knocked on your door. You woke up to the knocking and checked your phone. "5 missed calls" the screen said. All of them were from Steve. There was the knock again.  
\- Yeah, yeah... you said and walked to open the door barely awake. Steve had never seen you so tired and beaten up. You had cried yourself to sleep and it showed. It was embarrassing to be seen like that because you were always so self-aware; what you looked like, sounded like and what kind of impression you gave of yourself to other people. You opened the door and saw Steve.  
\- Oh no! you mumbled.  
\- I heard the news. he said and came in. He took off his shoes and jacket.  
\- Yeah… Fun times. you said and turned around before he could see you breaking in tears again.  
\- Are you alright?  
\- Uh-uh. you sobbed and tried to keep yourself together.  
\- Please, turn.  
\- I don’t… want you to see me like this.  
\- I’ll close my eyes… he said and walked to you. He wrapped his arms around you and held you tight. He ran his fingers in your hair and listened you crying silently. When you seemed like you had calmed down he stepped a little further away. He put his hand under your chin and lifted your head gently. You tried to hold your tears in by keeping your eyes closed.  
. Please look at me.  
\- Don’t ask that of me… you pleaded.  
\- Hey… he whispered.  
\- There is nothing to fear. he said and kissed you softly. When he pulled away you opened your eyes and looked at him directly into his eyes. Your mascara and liner had smudged and left black likes on your face. You looked so sad and helpless but still very beautiful but in a sorrowful way.  
\- I’m sorry… I’m just tired. It has been a rough day. you said and looked down.  
\- Hey… You don’t have to say “tired”. You can admit that you’re sad… I am not going anywhere.  
\- It just… I don’t want to be this person who just cries…  
\- Awww… I have heard you laughing so many times that you should not worry about that.  
\- I should go and wash my face. I look a mess.  
\- You look beautiful.  
\- Well… the makeup is burning my eyes… so… ha-ha… you chuckled and went to the bathroom. After a moment you came out in your pajama shorts and top. You walked into your bedroom and climbed to your bed. Steve followed you, he suspected that you needed someone strong and calm right now. He lay down next to you.  
  
\- Come on… he said and spread his arms. You snuggled close to him and wrapped your arm around him as you rested your head on his chest.  
\- I had planned to tell you later… but… I think I’m in love with you. he said suddenly.  
\- What did you say?  
\- I… love you. I had planned to take you for a romantic dinner and tell you then, but… I couldn’t wait anymore.  
\- You love me even though I am unemployed and a red-eyed-mess?  
\- Yes.  
\- I… you sighed.  
-… love you too. you mumbled.  
\- Get some sleep. When you’ll wake up, I will order a pizza and we’ll camp in the living room.  
\- Okay. you mumbled and closed your eyes.  
  
It was almost 7 pm when you woke up. Steve had left the bed. He had ordered the pizza and gathered a pile of pillows on your living room floor. You got up from the bed and as you were walking to the living room Steve said  
\- Wait! Close your eyes.  
You stopped and did as he asked. After a few seconds you heard the light switch click and you could tell, even with your eyes shut, that the room was darker.  
\- Now… he said. You opened your eyes and saw a few candles here and there, a pizza cut in slices and a camp made of pillows in the middle of the room. You chuckled and smiled widely.  
\- Oh my!  
\- You approve?  
\- It’s amazing! you exclaimed.  
\- Please… sit down. he said and handed you a plate.  
\- This is… oh wow… you’re like the best boyfriend ever! I mean… uh… I should had not said that… I am jumping ahead of things… sor-  
\- I actually liked that… Boyfriend… he said and listened carefully how the sounded.  
\- So… Now that I am your boyfriend… You must let me take care of you.  
\- But…  
\- I know, I know… You’re not a damsel in distress… but I want to be your shoulder to cry on and I want you to feel safe with me. That you trust me and let me close… to share your sorrows as well as your joys.  
\- Is that Captain America speaking? you laughed.  
\- Yes… but also “Steve -the normal guy”. Do we have a deal?  
You were silent for a moment and weighed the options seriously; to discard your protective walls and let him see you at your weakest and worst, or keep your guards on but risk pushing Steve away. The thought was slightly frightening. He was clearly waiting for an answer.  
\- Okay. It’s… a deal. you answered.  
\- Seal it with a kiss. he said and took the plate away from your hands and put it on the table. You were sitting on the pillows. Steve got on his all fours and crawled to you. He put his arm behind your back, lifted you up just a little and then pulled you to lay on your back. He crossed his fingers with yours and pinned your hands against the pillow to the both sides of your head.  
  
He kissed your neck and then your lips. He lowered himself carefully on you and kept kissing you. He released your hands. You put your hand on his shoulder and other on his jaw. He supported himself with one hand and the other hand he ran on your sides and arms. He devoured your neck making you moan softly and returned to kiss your lips. Then he kissed you a couple of times just softly and returned to sit. He pulled you to sit as well. He handed you the plate and pizza. It was good pizza. After finishing it you watched a movie and just lay side by side talking. He held your hand and occasionally kissed it until it got late.  
\- Do you want to stay the night? you asked. Steve seemed to hesitate.  
\- I would really love you to hold me tonight and I would also love to wake up with you tomorrow. That’s it.  
He smiled and nodded. He had never spent a night with a woman in same bed, not sleeping or anything else either.


	7. Dark_crawler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boring office work might not be so boring after all... Maybe it had been smarter to let it be.
> 
> Heads up, it gets a bit gloomy and tech-savvy from now on.

You and Steve went to bed. You lay down on your stomach and Steve lay down on his back. He seemed nervous, not completely able to relax. You closed your eyes and let yourself to slip into sleep. Steve fell asleep after a moment. You had disturbing dreams about the case you had been working on. You had finally, after a long search and hours of chatting with countless of people gotten information about a site that hosted a red room. The site was functioning as "invitation only" and without reference from current a member it was basically impossible to even find because the onion-address was a combination of random numbers and letters.  
You had managed to expose some smaller drug-dealer-sites or illegal gun stores that operated in deep web, heck you had managed to bust a couple of child porn databases but it all felt small and unimportant compared to the case that you had been working on the last. You had finally felt that you were onto something and were doing your part in the "world-saving" -field.  
  
How had it all started? Well, you had been browsing the Intel Exchange -site and there had been someone asking about a rumor he had heard. The rumor was that there were people disappearing in the east coast of the States and apparently there was a criminal organization that was running a red room -site called "the White Room". The victims had been selected randomly from all races and ages... but one thing was in common; the missing people had been found after a week or two from the disappearance from various wastelands or dumpsters.  
  
The rumor sounded too "creepypasta" to be true but you had decided to check out the police database of missing people. You did not find anything that could be considered being linked to the rumor the guy was talking about, however you found that there had been many people found from the dumpsters, all stripped to their underwear and faces and fingerprints destroyed with acid. Most likely those people were illegal aliens or homeless people who no one missed or could report as missing person. The police had tried to identify the victims from dental records but there was no info to be found. That meant that the investigators had only been able to identify the race, sex and age.  
You had made a couple of phone calls to your source at the New York police, the woman was a big fan of the Avengers and when you had proposed her to be your inside-person, she had not been able to refuse. It was in the gray area in the scale of illegal and legal when she helped you with the cases, but you had thought that as long as you fought on the same side and got results it wasn't that bad... right? You knew that she could get into trouble for leaking police-files to you but had never met her and the info was shared via onion-email that was impossible to trace to either one of you. You just knew that she worked for the NYC Police department and was a fan. That's it. You called her "Gummybear" and she called you "Dark_crawler" which was your alias in the deep web.  
  
So after finding this information you had gone to the most uncensored chat that you had found and started to ask around, pretending to be interested in snuff and sick things like that. You started the conversations by discussing about sick horror movies, "the Serbian Film" for example and then led the conversation into that point where you had stated how lame even the most disturbing movies were because you knew that they're not real. You had been given some links to snuff films that were considered as "real" but after talking with the guys at the video-tech-department, it was obvious that either the videos were just fake or clips from indie films.  
  
It was frustrating. You knew that you were onto something! Then one day, a week before getting fired you had managed to contact someone who knew someone... a member of that red room. You had told the boss of the data-analysis-department that you had finally found something and presented all the evidence to him. He had been a bit weird about it and then just said that "I don't think you have nothing here". You had not stopped. You had managed to confirm that a red room existed and it was linked to the bodies found by the police.  
  
Then you had gotten fired. When you had taken your stuff, you had copied all the files and links related to the case, uploaded every bit of information to the company-cloud so Jarvis or anyone who took over had an access to it. Then you had taken the memory stick that had your operating system "Tales" with you in order to continue the research at home. You wanted to show everyone that Jarvis was not able to do what you did and your professional pride -thing needed you to finish the case and be successful. If only you had known...  
  
You woke up almost screaming, covered in cold sweat, panting terrified. Steve had woken up and tried to calm you down, however it had not helped so he had no other option than to wake you up. You were fully awake, staring at him as he told you that everything was alright.  
\- Just a nightmare. you said and focused on your breathing.  
\- What was it about? he asked.  
\- Nothing... you said and turned your face away.  
\- You're lying. he stated and did not sound very happy about it.  
\- Really... it's not-  
\- You're still lying and I do not appreciate it. he said and his tone was assertive, almost cold.  
\- It's just the case I was working on...  
\- But you're not working on it anymore... You should not worry about it.  
\- You have no idea...  
\- How can I when you don't tell me? he stated. You got out from the bed and walked to your living room. He got out from the bed and followed you.  
\- The case... it's huge and I am going to keep working on that. you said.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I am finally onto something... This could be the thing that defines who I am in a professional sense. The red rooms are real and there are people that... you said and tried to explain it to Steve who looked at you like he did not understand anything.  
\- Oh... you do not believe, do you? You think that I am just browsing the Internet and chatting with people because it's fun?  
\- No... I am sure you think it is important what you do... but...  
\- I think? I think! You do not even understand what I was doing! I managed to shut down various sites that were dealing illegal materials such as weapons, drugs and child porn! you said and then calmed down. There was clearly no point of trying to explain Steve what you were doing so you just returned to your bed with him and acted like everything was cool.


	8. The White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really wish you had let it be...
> 
> Heads up: It gets a bit creepypasta -brutal.

During next two weeks you, Dark_crawler, chatted with the contact person who knew a member... and then came the day when the member sent you an email. You reported everything to your ex-boss who never replied to you... or he did, but it was always the same "let it be".  
Then suddenly one Sunday night when you were surfing around you got an email from someone called "Nail_inthe_Eye". The email said "We know who you are, we are watching" and there was a jpg-file attached. You opened it and it was a picture of your apartment building. It was a warning or more like a threat. You panicked and figured that you should close the curtains and turn off the lights. You called Steve.  
  
\- Hey... haven't heard from you for a while, how are you? he asked. He had been on a mission and you had been busy so you had not been talking with him for over three days, which was a long time for you two.  
\- Steve... you said and went to make sure that your door was locked.  
\- I think I am in trouble...  
\- What's going on?  
\- Remember the big case?  
\- Yes... what about it?  
\- I suspect something... uhm... I rather not talk about it on the phone... but very briefly put... I have a very heavy reason to suspect that my ex-boss is connected to the case...  
\- Care to specify?  
\- I just received a threat-message from a deep web user and they know where I live. I will upload everything to my personal cloud and then send you a link to it. Please read everything... This is really freaking me out! Okay... I have now uploaded everything and sent the link to every Avengers work email. Are in town?  
\- No... What is going on?  
\- Shit... Okay... I have been working on that case...  
\- The red room?  
\- Yes... So... my boss... ex... ex-boss is the only person who knows about my research. No one on the deep web knows my identity, I've been using memory stick-based operating system that works with RAM-memory... which means that every bit of data that could link me and my IP-address to any site is being wiped out when I shut my computer off... besides the Onion -router makes it almost impossible to track anyone online unless they download something and that something has a virus... and it goes without saying that I have not downloaded anything...  
\- Uhm...  
\- It means that I was supposed to be completely anonymous and the only person who knows anything is my ex-boss.  
  
\- I see... Are you safe now...  
\- Yes... no... well I was supposed to be... but now someone is stating that they know who I am and they're watching me! They sent me a picture of my building to prove their point...  
\- Maybe it's not your building and they're just trying to scare yo-  
\- No... I do recognize my building... the point of the picture is to let me know that they know who I am...  
\- Okay... Are you safe now?  
\- Yes... you said and went to the window, you looked out. There was someone standing in a black leather jacket outside the building.  
\- Or I don't know... there is someone standing outside my building.  
\- And you suspect that your ex-boss is somehow related to this?  
\- He is the only one who knows about my research and identity, including my home address and he has been telling me to stop digging around from the day I stumbled across the rumor at Intel Exchange.  
\- Okay... I will call Romanov... oh she is here with me... Barton... I will call Barton to come there.  
\- Okay... you said and took a look at the street again. The man was still standing there.  
\- I have to go now... Open the door when Barton comes, but otherwise do not open it to anyone.  
\- Yeah... you said and tried to keep yourself together.  
Steve hung up and sent a message to Clint Barton, the Hawkeye, who answered that he was currently at the office but would go there asap.  
  
You stood at the window. Suddenly the man was gone and your doorbell was ringing. You went to the door and pressed the speaking button.  
\- Who is it?  
\- Barton. the voice answered. You opened the main entrance door and and stayed waiting at your door. There was a knock. You opened the door and then realized that it was not agent Barton. You tried to close the door but it was impossible. Before you could defend yourself you had been hit in your head with something and you went unconscious.  
  
When the real agent Barton got to your apartment the door slightly open and you were nowhere to be found. He called Rogers.  
\- She's not here. Did you tell her that I am coming?  
\- Yes... What do you mean she's not there?  
\- When I came here, the door was slightly open and I checked the place... she is not here.  
\- Shit! Rogers sighed and then tried to call you. Your phone was on the floor in the hallway and Barton answered to it. Rogers knew that you never left your phone behind.  
  
You opened your eyes. You were in a dirty room that looked like a cell or maybe a room in an old slaughterhouse... yes that was it... an old slaughterhouse. There were old bloodstains on the floor and walls and big iron hooks were hanging from the ceiling.  
The man came to give you water and food, it was important that you were fully conscious and "in mint condition" when the auction started.  
  
There was a link that had been posted to your Dark_crawler -email address after two days of your disappearance. Natasha Romanov who was a computer wizard compared to Rogers clicked the link. The Onion link opened an Onion site that requested logging in. She found a password and an user ID in the email and then she was in.  
The pages background was a picture of a dirty, white room where the hooks were hanging from the ceiling. The page was slow and it was loading something. A word "Welcome to the White Room" appeared. Romanov clicked it. A text popped up. It said  
  
"This months special, place your bids now!" and then there were 5 choices to bid on; drowning, beating, mutilating, suffocating and poison/acid. A clock was counting down and there was an hour time to vote. First there were no bids but then suddenly, the first bid came. Someone had been paying 0,25 Bitcoins to see someone drowning.  
\- What is this? Rogers asked.  
\- I am not quite sure... Let me check her notes. Romanov answered.  
\- A red room... (Y/N) talked about a red room... Rogers remembered.  
\- Red? But this is "the White Room"... Okay... here... "A red room is a site where people pay to see someone getting killed or injured. In most cases the idea is to pay to gain control over the death or just watch as someone else makes the decisions. Usually broadcasting live, including chat".  
\- What? Rogers exclaimed.  
Mutilating and poison/acid got votes. The hour was almost up when someone paid 3 Bitcoins to "suffocating" and it was the winning option.  
  
A text appeared as the page got updated.  
"Thank you! The live feed of suffocating; on Friday, 9 pm, East Coast standard time. Click here to meet our star."  
Romanov clicked. A popup window opened and there was a low resolution camera feed of you walking around in the white room. Rogers recognized you even though the picture quality was bad and the picture was updating itself in every five seconds.  
\- (Y/N)! he exclaimed.  
\- I'll try to trace the signal... Romanov said and opened the source code to get any clues where the feed was coming from. Rogers ran to question your ex-boss but he had taken a day off, called that he was sick and he had not been seen since last Sunday when he signed off from the Stark Industries, around the same time when Barton had left the office in order to come to your apartment. Now it was Tuesday and Friday was only a couple of days away and they had no idea where the feed was coming from. It was routed and rerouted again... and again.


	9. Gone forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Captain America fails sometimes.
> 
> Heads up: It gets even more brutal.

On Thursday evening Jarvis told Romanov that he had been able to trace the signal to Detroit. Romanov asked Jarvis to locate and place on the map where the bodies of previous victims had been found. 23 red dots appeared on the map. They were all scattered around the east-part of the city, unidentified bodies, killed in different ways but all linked by the way the face and the fingertips had been destroyed. There had been a police investigation, sure and some arrests done, but since the victims were homeless people, no one really cared that much and there had not been enough evidence about the motives or anything else either.  
  
\- Why didn't she tell us about this! Romanov muttered.  
\- Well... she kept reporting to her ex-boss who seems to be connected to the case. Rogers said. He was flying to Detroit with Barton.  
Friday morning.  
\- Send me the list of all old slaughterhouses and other similar buildings. Rogers said to Romanov who sent a list as soon as she had managed to make it. The city of Detroit was filled with abandoned places, you could had been anywhere. The time slipped away. It was afternoon and Rogers had gone through only about one third of the places on the list.  
  
Evening, time was running out. Romanov clicked a new link that had appeared to the front page. A popup window opened and this time the resolution of the video feed was better. There was also a chat box. First there were no users online but then as the clock approached 9 pm people started to log in. Romanov clicked a link called "Rules" that was next to the link called "the Chair".  
"The Rules: You may purchase turns. The price of a turn increases. Payments in Bitcoins only." After that she clicked the other link.  
"The Chair: This is the chair. Our star will be tied from her legs and arms. There will be a leather belt on her throat and as we turn the wheel, it will tighten the belt until it will either crush her trachea or suffocate her."  
There was a lively chatter going on at the chat box. Some people had clearly talked with each other before. Romanov called Rogers.  
\- Any luck? she asked.  
\- No... not yet...  
\- We're running out of time, Cap. she said.  
  
You had been taken away from the white room and your clothes had been stripped away, leaving you in your underwear. It was cold and the room that you were currently in was completely dark and humid. Almost like a basement. Then there were two men in white disposable overalls who came to drag you away. You tried to fight back but it was impossible to resist them. They were wearing gas-masks and it was impossible to recognize anything about them; age or race.  
They dragged you into the white room where was a big rusty chair now. You were forced to sit down and your ankles and wrists were tied against the chair. Then one of the men held your head in place as the other fastened the leather belt-kind-of-thing on your throat. You turned your head to see when he was connecting it to a wheel. You screamed for help when you noticed the camera. The camera feed had been previously a security-cam-type of camera but now they had a camera standing on a tripod in front of the chair, just 2 meters away.  
  
\- Cap, are you seeing this? Romanov asked.  
\- Yes. he answered and tried to cover the amount of terror he had at the moment.  
There were some rude comments about you on the chat. The people were disappointed that mutilation had not won. They were asking for a little bit of blood but the one who had spent 3 Bitcoins for the option of suffocation was saying that he did not want to see a drop of blood on that fine skin. Rogers felt sick. It was 9 pm.  
First couple of spins cost only 0,5 Bitcoins but as the belt got tighter the price increased up to 100 Bitcoins which meant about 40 000 US dollars per a turn.  
  
You felt the leather on your throat getting tighter and tighter. It always took some time that the payments got verified before the man in the overall walked calmly to the wheel and turned it. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe but you tried to buy yourself more time by staying calm and not screaming which caused chatter among the audience. "This is boring! Slice her!" someone commented but the one who was paying for the fun was telling them constantly "NO!"  
  
Rogers and Barton were at the end of their list. They were pretty sure that the building was a right one this time because there were armed gang members standing at the door. It was easy to get rid of them. They went in the building that was dirty and very dimly lit.  
  
The wheel turned again and now it was impossible to breathe. You held your breath and fought the urge of gasping until you could not fight it anymore. You were twitching uncontrollably, squeezing your hands into fists and then grabbing the arms of the chair.  
Then you went unconscious. You stopped moving, your hands, arms and legs relaxed and your head dropped forward. A minute went by and the people were mocking the payer that he was probably jerking himself off. After another minute the payer logged off and so did the other ones too. There was a text on the screen saying  
"Thank you for your participation. See you next month."  
The video feed was cut and Romanov found herself staring at a black screen.  
  
Rogers kicked the door open and threw his shield at the man who was putting the camera away. The other man surprised Barton from behind but he managed to secure the situation as Rogers ran to you and cut the belt off. There was a nasty bruise on your neck and as he released your arms, you collapsed forward. He released your feet and then lifted you up and lowered you on the floor. He started to perform CPR. It had been almost five minutes since you had gone unconscious. He blew air into your lungs and prayed that you would start breathing.  
You did not.  
  
You were taken back to New York and to the Avengers tower. Your body was cold and it looked dead. Thor had come to a visit. When he saw you, he was shocked and suggested that he would take you to Asgard. Maybe his father, Odin, was able to do something to reverse it.  
  
Saturday morning. Rogers had not been sleeping for 5 days. He went to his apartment, took a shower and went to bed. He slept whole day and woke up in the middle of the night when he heard you calling him. He got off the bed and walked to his study where he had his computer. The room was illuminated by the pale light coming from the screen. He walked to see and saw you on the screen. You were looking down with a sad expression on your face.  
\- (Y/N)? he exclaimed. You raised your head and looked straight into his eyes.  
\- Steve.  
\- What is this... How?  
\- Some people think that a photo captures a part of your soul... and some people cover the mirrors when a person dies so the soul does not get trapped into them...  
\- (Y/N)... I am so sorry I could not save you. he said and touched the screen, your cheek. You closed your eyes just like you could feel his touch.  
\- It's not your fault. I should go...  
\- No... stay with me!  
\- It is so dark, cold and lonely here. If I don't go now... I will be trapped forever. you said and closed your eyes as you started to fade away.  
\- No... Don't you leave me! he shouted and stared at the back screen. The room was now dark. He had not cried before because he had been certain that there was a way to save you, Thor had taken you to Asgard after all, but seeing you disappearing from the screen really destroyed the last bits of hope he had had. He felt his heart breaking and he burst into tears.


	10. I love that sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. Although I like to kill my main character... it is nice to bring them back alive as well.

You opened your eyes. You saw a white curtain dancing in the wind by a door that led to a balcony. You got out from the bed and walked out. It was not earth where you were. You were wearing a silken sleeveless gown that felt soft against your skin. The hem danced with the wind as you stepped outside.  
\- Welcome to Asgard. you heard a soft voice saying. You turned and saw a tall man with black hair and green majestic clothes standing at the doorway. You tried to answer the man but it was difficult to talk. You felt your throat because it felt sore.  
\- My brother brought you here to save your life. My name is Loki.  
You scanned through your memories; why did the name sound so familiar. Then you remembered and almost fell as you stumbled further away from him.  
\- I assure you, you're in no harm. he said and stepped closer almost as if he would had tried to catch you if you had fallen.  
\- Stay away from me... you managed to say although your voice was barely audible.  
\- Is that how you talk to the one that saved your life? he asked.  
\- I know about New Work... you said and clearly kept yourself on guard.  
\- Ah... that... It was just a small misunderstanding. he stated playfully.  
You did not answer. It was hard for you to remember the life you had been living.  
  
\- How long? you asked after a moment of silence.  
\- You must mean how long you have been here...  
\- Yes.  
\- Almost five years.  
\- What!  
\- I take that it comes as a shock to you. Loki commented with a hint of amusement in his tone.  
\- Five... years? Surely not.  
\- Yes... But it does not matter now since you're basically... dead. he said and examined your reaction. Your face was impossible to interpret and it annoyed him.  
  
\- Steve... you said suddenly as you remembered him.  
\- Steve?  
\- I need to see him... I need to tell him that I am not... dead.  
\- You wish to return to Midgard?  
\- Midgard?  
\- Your realm... even though you could live here among the gods.  
\- Yes... you said without hesitation.  
\- That is... interesting. he said and walked closer.  
\- Can you take me there? you asked.  
\- Are you sure you want to return... things could be different now.  
  
You stopped to think; five years, that was awfully long time. The reality was hitting you hard.  
\- You have been buried a long time ago. he continued. It sounded that it was just a game or a joke for him.  
\- I need to at least tell Steve that I am sorry.  
\- Sorry? For what? he asked. Loki had never been too keen to apologize so he had difficulties to understand why you felt like you owed an apology to some low Midgardian.  
\- For many things.  
\- Very well... I shall ask my brother to take you there. he said and left the room.  
  
Soon Thor knocked the door and came in.  
\- My lady, how are you feeling?  
\- I'm okay...  
\- Loki told me that you wish to return to Midgard.  
\- Yes...  
\- You still love him... I can see that.  
\- It has been five years for you but only yesterday for me. How is he?  
\- He waited and waited and then one day he abandoned all hope. He was heartbroken, swore that he would never fall in love again.  
\- Is he angry at me?  
\- At first he was... but I think he has not been for a long time, only sad.  
You turned away as you started to cry.  
\- I must ask you to get some rest. You are still very weak.  
\- I don't think I can...  
\- I insist. he said and walked you to the bed.  
\- Tomorrow, my lady, I shall take you back to Midgard. he said and smiled as he tucked you in. You fell asleep quickly and when you woke up the next day you felt well-rested and in your full strength. You got out from bed, changed into a dress that had been brought to you and then sought out for Loki. You wanted to thank him for saving your life with his magic. Then it was time to return to New York.  
  
In a flash you were back at the Avengers -tower. It looked exactly the same. The top floor was empty. Jarvis greeted you as he recognized your face; it had not been erased from the database. The elevator made a "bling" -sound as it arrived and the doors opened. It was Rogers who had just arrived from a mission with Barton.  
You stood by the window, bathing in the sunlight while you were looking out into the horizon. Rogers did not recognize you at first because you looked different in the Asgardian dress and the light was partially blinding him. He noticed Thor.  
\- I brought someone from Asgard to meet you, Captain Rogers. he said. You turned and at that point it felt like the time had stopped. Thor bowed as a goodbye and gestured Barton to leave the room with him. You sighed as you smiled.  
\- Hey Steve. you said with a husky voice.  
\- Oh my God! Is it... can it be... he said and walked closer.  
\- How is this possible? he asked as he stopped to stand right in front of you. He did not know if he dared to touch you. What if he was asleep or if you were just a mirage? A cruel trick played by his mind that still missed you.  
\- Are you really here? he whispered and then encouraged his mind. He put his hands on your cheeks.  
\- Five years... he said and you could see his eyes tearing up.  
\- I am so sorry... you said and swallowed your tears.  
He pressed his lips on yours and kissed you carefully. His kisses were soft at first but then he dared to kiss you more intensely and possessively. You answered to his kisses with the increasing intensity until you had to breathe.  
\- I love that sound... he said and listened to your breathing as he hugged you tightly against his chest.


	11. Alternative ending

I am afraid that this story is over, but...

if there are Loki-fans around, check out the alternative ending:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/7307608/chapters/16596940

Thank you for reading!

\- Venla :)


End file.
